


falling for u

by offenDead



Series: My happiness is all here (I’m so happy I found you) [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Illusion Hongjoong, Illusion Hongjoong should have a tag of his own honestly, Just soft boys being soft boys, M/M, Shy Park Seonghwa, jongsang are just there to terrorise hwa into action really, little bit of swearing, soft?, why isn't that a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offenDead/pseuds/offenDead
Summary: In case one cannot tell with the first glance, Seonghwa is hopelessly head over heelssmittenwith the boy.He doesn't know when this crush had started, but it was probably in between swearing that he can see the universe in the boy's eyes and counting every single barely there freckle on his face. Sadly for him, the only interaction he's ever had with the boy were polite"good evening"sand"what would you like to order"s.He doesn't even know the boy's name.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, mentioned Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: My happiness is all here (I’m so happy I found you) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561423
Comments: 34
Kudos: 416





	falling for u

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawberrymarss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymarss/gifts), [5ataen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ataen/gifts).



> uh wassup it's my first work here this is just basically a word vomit about joong kschslksjclskjlsj. this was mostly inspired by seventeen's falling for you song so if you're gonna read this i recommend listening to that maybe.
> 
> also this is dedicated to joy, kas, chloe and pawpaw, who've been like, the best people ever and helping me finish my stupid word vomits ily all uwu. anyways i hope you enjoy uwu

Seonghwa stares at him through his lashes, a blush creeping up his cheeks as he finds the other already looking at him.

Only a few people ever come around this late to the cafe, and the boy currently flashing him a smile before looking back at his laptop is one of his so called regulars during this time of night. 

Seonghwa doesn't know why the boy comes around so late at night, but he's always on his laptop, curled up on one of the chairs as his delicate fingers nurse a mug of sweet tea. More than once, Seonghwa has wondered what it would feel like, to hold his hand. 

From what he's seen, the boy's hand is as slight as the boy is, and the thought of being able to hold said hand has sent Seonghwa into a blushing mess more times than he'd like to admit.

In case one cannot tell with the first glance, Seonghwa is hopelessly head over heels _smitten_ with the boy.

He doesn't know when this crush had started, but it was probably in between swearing that he can see the universe in the boy's eyes and counting every single barely there freckle on his face. Sadly for him, the only interaction he's ever had with the boy were polite _"good evening"s_ and _"what would you like to order"s_.

He doesn't even know the boy's name.

"Sometimes you just gotta go for it, hyung." His friend, San, had said. "You'll never know until you give it a go."

Maybe he was right, but that doesn't mean Seonghwa isn't going to drag his feet on his way to potentially asking the cute late night customer out on a date.

He sighs, head bowing as he leans against the counter, trying his best to stop a dopey smile from growing on his face as he thinks of the boy.

He just can't help it, whenever he gets the chance to meet the boy's gaze, it always looked like there were stars in his eyes. It doesn't help that San once giggled about him having stars on his cheeks after Seonghwa told him about the boy's freckles.

He was Seonghwa's very own star, his mind supplies. A petite, red haired star with a pretty smile and a prettier laugh.

God, he hears him laugh _once_ and he's ready to risk it all for the boy. What has he done to Seonghwa?

He can almost hear Jongho scoffing at him and calling him a hopeless romantic.

Whatever. Seonghwa will continue to dream about making his star boy laugh as much as he wants, thank you very much. That's as far as he can get, anyway, stuck to only dreams and wishes of sitting next to his star and maybe, just maybe, being able to plant a fond kiss onto the boy's temple and hear him giggle.

It was almost pathetic, how much Seonghwa wants to be able to hold the boy, but no matter how much he tries to move on, he just can't.

Okay, so maybe he's gonna have to listen to San at some point and actually _do_ something about this. If the star boy is going to reject him, well, that's Seonghwa's closure and signal to actually put some effort into moving on.

Before he can do anything, however, star boy has already packed his things up and is on his way out, shooting Seonghwa one last smile before walking off into the night.

And just like that, he deflates, his resolve to do something wilting.

Nobody told him being stupidly smitten was gonna be this hard.

Tomorrow. He's _definitely_ going to do something tomorrow, he won't let himself just pine away.

That's what he tells himself as the days pass, each day he swears that tomorrow is the day, he's going to do it, but every time an opportunity presents itself, Seonghwa shies away from it with his metaphorical tail between his legs, waiting too long until his star was walking away once again.

And every day, Seonghwa mopes about it, cursing his lack of courage to just go for it.

"This is ridiculous." Jongho grumbled, slamming a plate of cake onto the table. "Hyung, it was cute before, but now it's just straight up sad. I can't even look at you any more."

"Shut up, let me just cry in peace okay?" Seonghwa sniffled, face smoothed against the smooth surface of the table.

San's manning the counter right now, so Seonghwa is allowed to not be there right now. He deserves a break too, after all, which he mostly spends crying over his star boy.

Speaking of.

"Oh my god, are you _crying_? In your own goddamn cafe?"

"It's my cafe, I can do what I want here."

Jongho heaves a sigh, crossing his arms as he frowns at his hyung. Seonghwa stares back at him after a moment.

Jongho is doing a very good job of giving Seonghwa the disappointed parent gaze, and he thinks that it's a little unfair because Jongho is younger than he is, isn't he supposed to be the one staring at him like that?

Sure, except Jongho seems to actually have his life sorted out, unlike Seonghwa.

"I'm gonna have to stage a fucking intervention at this point." The younger sighed, shaking his head. "Don't make me get Yeosang hyung involved, because unlike me, he won't have the reservation to not smack you with the table."

"You and your boyfriend better stay the fuck away from me." Seonghwa hisses, planting his face onto the table once more. "Keep that violence away from me."

"No can do, since you're the one making me feel these violent urges."

"Oh Jongho, what would Yeosang think if he knew I was making you feel things?"

"Hyung what the _fuck_."

The two of them bicker for a while longer, Jongho almost stabbing Seonghwa in the hand once or twice. They're so caught up in their banter that they don't notice a presence approach them slowly.

"Jongho, there you are." Yeosang says, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "Seonghwa hyung."

"What's up hyung?" Jongho greets, patting the chair next to him, getting a peck on the cheek from his boyfriend as he sits down. "I thought your lectures ran late today?"

"The professor let us leave early." Yeosang replied, stealing the cake. "I think she had a booty call or something. I'm betting it was the gym coach."

"Ew. Anyways, since you're here, why don't you help Seonghwa hyung with his _star boy_?" Jongho giggled, hissing when Seonghwa kicks him from under the table. 

"Hyung, you still haven't done anything?" Yeosang asked, deadpan. "I thought you were finally asking him out yesterday?"

"I got scared, okay?" Seonghwa mutters.

"You're such a panic gay," Yeosang sighs. "You word vomit about him all the time, it won't be that hard to word vomit all over him before you get to asking him out. Maybe he'd like that, you waxing poetic about him."

"Are you hearing yourself?" Seonghwa says, horrified. "That's _embarrassing_! God, if I did that he'll just think I'm weird and never come back and then I'll just be sad. And still single."

Now it's Yeosang and Seonghwa who are bickering, Jongho staring at them with amusement.

"Whoa, wait." Jongho whispers, eyes wide. "Hyung, what did you say star boy looked like again?"

"Ah, I know the answer to this." Yeosang replies, clearing his throat. "He looks like the prettiest strawberry, you guys! His eyes hold the entire galaxy in them! His freckles! I wanna kiss every single one of them on his perfect face and maybe I wanna kiss his stupid perfect lips too but I won't because I'm just gonna cry about it instead."

"I don't sound like _that_." 

"Yeah, whatever shut up." Jongho hisses, sitting up and discreetly pointing at something to their right. "Is that him?"

Seonghwa turns, and there he is, his star, giggling next to another petite boy. His heart sinks before he recognises the other as Wooyoung, San's boyfriend. Those two together are a force to be reckoned with, both in their volume and all the stupidly disgusting affection they practically ooze for each other.

His star boy is wearing something less warm, just a simple tee and ripped jeans, but what got Seonghwa's heart in his throat is the fact that his boy is wearing this really pretty orange blush with just the slightest hint of golden highlighter on his cheek bones.

As if Seonghwa wasn't already whipped enough.

"Kim Hongjoong?" Yeosang incredulously asks. "Really? Kim Hongjoong?"

"What's wrong with him?" Jongho asks, frowning.

"Nothing." Yeosang replies. "Just wondering why Seonghwa hyung is shooting for someone out of his league."

" _Wow_ , fuck you too Kang Yeosang." Seonghwa throws back, but his mind is currently reeling.

Kim Hongjoong.

He finally has a name for his star boy. It sounded as pretty as the boy himself.

"Well, at least you won't have to worry about being rejected because you're a guy." Yeosang says, breaking him out of his reverie. "Hongjoong hyung is cool, and he definitely likes guys."

"Now you have no reason to not shoot your shot, hyung." Jongho cheerily says. "But who knew it was San's boyfriend's friend you were crying over every day since you saw him?"

"He likes music, just so you know." Yeosang whispers, as if he was sharing some state secret. "Maybe you can do something with music to confess to him. There's no way he'll be able to say no to you."

"Please don't use a hoe song." Jongho says.

"Wh–why would I use a hoe song?" Seonghwa splutters.

"You once sexy danced to baby shark, hyung. I'm not letting you destroy your chances because you're a thot." The youngest said, face perfectly blank.

Seonghwa launches a handful of tissues at his face, pouting when Jongho merely laughs.

He glanced at Hongjoong and Wooyoung's table, heart skipping a beat when he meets Hongjoong's gaze.

Seonghwa shyly waves, watching as Hongjoong's smile widens. He's awarded a wink, and Seonghwa swears his should just ascended into the fifth dimension.

"Oh my _god_ ," he hears Yeosang groan. "They're both so fucking _disgusting_."

Seonghwa's too busy trying to hide the dopey grin on his face to mind.

Tonight. He swears, he's going to do something tonight. He'll get Jongho to launch him across the street if he doesn't.

The question is how he's going to go about this.

Yeosang said something about music. Hongjoong likes music.

Music lyrics maybe? Like those cheesy romance stories Seonghwa always denies reading, the ones where the main character writes lyrics onto their love interest's cup.

Seonghwa's cheesy enough to actually try it, he's always found it kind of romantic. He just hopes it's enough for him to start something with his star.

Now the only thing he's got to worry about is the matter of what he's gonna write on the cup.

Seonghwa is buzzing with nervous energy, he just can't seem to stay still. Maybe it's because he's resolved to do something tonight, and Hongjoong's reaction will make or break his entire night.

Soon, Hongjoong is slipping into the cafe, laptop on the crook of his arm and a soft smile on his face. 

He's dressed a lot more comfortably right now, in a pastel hoodie and some sweatpants. He's bare faced, and yet this is probably Seonghwa's favourite look on him, all soft, warm and comfortable.

"Hey," Hongjoong greets, waving his free hand.

"Good evening." Seonghwa says, and he cringes a little at how his voice cracked a little at the end. "Uh, what would you like to order."

The boy before him just seems endeared by his awkward attempt at not being awkward, which Seonghwa will count as a win.

"Just the usual." Hongjoong says, rubbing his nose a little. It's ruddy, probably from the cold night air. It _is_ starting to grow colder. "I really like the sweet tea you make, Seonghwa-ssi."

His brain stops working for a few seconds, before it reboots itself and starts screaming.

_He knows my name! He knows my name!_

"Oh, uh," he coughs, voice squeaky. "H–how do you–"

"Ah, it's on your name tag." Hongjoong says, laughing a little. "Sorry."

"No, no it's okay." More than okay, even. "Please, just call me Seonghwa. "I'm pretty sure we're the same age."

"Oh, and you already own a business of your own?"

"Stuff happens. I'm still a little surprised I haven't run this place down to the ground yet." 

"I don't think you will." Hongjoong smiles, and Seonghwa swears that this isn't good for his poor heart. "You run it pretty good, Seonghwa."

And like a loser, Seonghwa merely murmurs to himself as he sets off to make Hongjoong's tea. The boy retreats back to his corner, and now Seonghwa's plan commences. He just needs to _not_ be scared.

Okay. Make two teas, sit with Hongjoong and pray to God that he reads the little lyrics that Seonghwa has painstakingly written on the cup before hand. 

He knew his calligraphy art hoe phase was gonna come in handy one day.

Soon, he's finished making the drinks, and it's finally the hardest part of his plan. Serve Hongjoong his tea and make up an excuse to sit with him. He can do this, he's been serving Hongjoong his drink for weeks no, albeit he immediately ran off after serving it. 

Today was gonna be different. Park Seonghwa wasn't raised to be a coward. He can do this.

As he approaches Hongjoong's table, he notices the boy perk up at his presence. He's not reading too deeply into this, right? Maybe he's just excited to finally get his drink.

"Oh? A second one?" The boy asks, and this is probably the closest Seonghwa has ever been to him, because he can count every single freckle on his face right now. 

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to join you." Nice. He didn't stutter or anything at all, another win.

"Oh! Sure, I was gonna ask you to sit with me anyway. I've been meaning to ask you for a while now, but you always go back to the counter immediately..."

Park Seonghwa you dumbass.

"I just didn't wanna disturb you." He sheepishly says, handing Hongjoong his cup before sliding into the seat next to his.

A movie is playing on the laptop, and he guesses Hongjoong watches a new movie every time he comes by. 

"Nonsense, you're not disturbing me. You always look kind of lonely at the counter, so I just wanted to keep you company. I haven't succeeded until today, though." Hongjoong says. "I'm Kim Hongjoong by the way."

 _I know_ , Seonghwa thinks. 

"Ah, well, you know me. Park Seonghwa." He says instead, giving Hongjoong a small smile. "It's nice to finally know your name."

"You make it seem like you've been wanting to know for a while now." His star teases, and Seonghwa can't stop the red that blooms across his cheeks. If only Hongjoong knew how true that was.

Not knowing what to do, he merely bites his lip and stares at his tea. He's pretty sure that it's really, _really_ obvious that Hongjoong was right. Thankfully, the boy doesn't say anything, just focuses back on the movie. The silence that follows isn't really awkward, per say, more so a little tense, as if they were both waiting for the other to do something.

It takes maybe another few minutes before Hongjoong _finally_ notices the writing on his cup.

The lyrics were from a song Seonghwa likes to listen to whenever he feels kind of sad because listening to it always makes him feel better. It also kind of fit his situation, he just added a little more to get his point through.

_The coffee that I was supposed to drink with you is now two cups empty,_

_why don't we make it three cups?_

Seonghwa is stewing in anticipation, eyes wide as Hongjoong merely stares blankly at the words written on his cup.

Oh god, what if he doesn't like it? What if he thinks Seonghwa is lame?

"You're really gonna ask me out like this?" Hongjoong says after a while, finally looking up at Seonghwa.

He looks like he's trying his best to frown, but the corners of his lips are pulling up, and so Seonghwa lets his heart fill up with hope.

"I thought it was cute." He quietly says, flashing his star a smile.

Hongjoong stares at him for another moment, before bursting into laughter, placing his cup down as he covers his mouth. Seonghwa beams at him, grinning like an idiot because God, he'll do _anything_ just to be the reason Hongjoong is laughing like this, his eyes shining with delight.

There really are stars in his eyes, Seonghwa decides.

"You are _adorable_." Hongjoong says, gazing at him with that starry eyed look. "I can't believe I used to think you were intimidating, you're nothing but a kitten, aren't you?"

Seonghwa ducked his head at the nickname, not minding it one bit. Why had he waited so long? If he had known that Hongjoong would seemingly reciprocate his feelings, he'd have done this earlier.

Oh well, it's no use wondering now. At least he has this going for him.

"Yes, by the way." His star boy says, the smile never leaving his face. "I really would like to go on a date with you."

"This is kinda a date now, yeah?" Seonghwa says.

"Oh no, definitely not." Hongjoong sniffs. "I'm ugly right now, you're gonna take me out on a _proper_ date, with flowers and all that shit."

"You're a liar. You definitely don't look ugly right now, in fact this is my favourite look on you." Seonghwa blurts, eyes wide.

Hongjoong stares at him, eyes softening even further, if that was possible.

"Thanks, kitten." He says, voice all soft and sweet. "Oh, do you have a pen?"

Seonghwa gladly gives him his pen and suffers through another breakdown when Hongjoong gently takes his hand, turning it palm side up and scribbling something there. When he pulls away, Seonghwa finally takes a look at what's on his palm instead of at Hongjoong's face.

It's a number. Specifically Hongjoong's number, probably.

"I'll be expecting a call or text from you later." Hongjoong says, standing up. He's already packed his things up, how he managed to do that so fast eludes Seonghwa's already overloaded brain. "See you later, kitten. Don't take too long, okay?"

And then–

Hongjoong bends down and plants a light peck on Seonghwa's cheek, giggling as he runs out of the cafe.

His cheeks were pink, from what Seonghwa was able to see before he disappeared out the door. 

He's silent for a while, before he realises what happened and suddenly he's screaming into the thankfully empty cafe, giggling like a loser as he cradles his cheek. This is it, he's gone off the deep end and it's all Kim Hongjoong's fault.

Not like he minds it that much anyway.

Seonghwa finally gathers his composure, excitedly taking his phone out and saving Hongjoong's number under _my Star boy_ , because he’s cheesy like that.

_'so about that third cup of coffee...'_

Seonghwa can't wait for tomorrow to come.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading uwu if you have anything to say don't hesitate to comment! 
> 
> scream at me about ateez and seongjoong on twt: @/viktorikat


End file.
